


quicksand

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Series: Postcards from Eorzea [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Postcards, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: Quicksand: where all the adventurers come to play. Ysabel sends her second postcard from Eorzea.
Series: Postcards from Eorzea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853587





	quicksand

**Author's Note:**

> Postcards sent from my Dalmascan WoL, Ysabel Merlose.

_[A napkin, adhered with some kind of glue to a more durable card. A loved tavern, filled to the brim with adventurers and drink. A Lalafell stands on the bar, surveying the scene with a serene smile. On the back, in cursive: ]_

Dear Owyne and Olyffe:

Quicksand—a warning our parents gave from their bloodless lips, their fish eyes hollow aching chasms singing horrors—they recited the Old Wisdoms, by Old Dalan™—

all the Old Wisdoms came from Old Dalan™—

a gentle Nebra lapped the banks with ever-curious tongue, it’s froth tainted red as our parents intoned—

 _Know the Sands—_ Know the Sands as your own vainglorious kin and fold its secrets into your aether— _quicksand can be foe or friend_ —foe, to grind you down to smooth seaglass bones—

friend, to do the same to your enemies—

ul’dah’s Quicksand bursts bright with adventurers—like me?—drink and scuttlebutt fly about the bar, chaotic, melodic—Momodi presides over All—Nald’Thal’s High Priestess, driving Commerce & Death from her Quicksand, her savvy smile sharp as the blades that Command their adventurers here—

which will the Quicksand be? Foe or friend?

the wine is sweet—heady with that PromiseThreat of ul’dah—

Love,

Ysabel


End file.
